Talk:Overgrown Ivy
Testimonials :*Soloed by 66THF/33NIN using bloody bolts, eva gear, 2x X-Potion +3. Engaged with 100%tp. Very tough fight, involving luck. april 23, 2012 :*Soloable by a 68MNK/34WAR using Hundred Fists -- 06:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by 75 BLM/WHM using sleep/nuke. :*Easily soloable by 75 WHM :*Easily taken down by 75 BST/RDM with Saber Siravarde. With Blink, Protect II, and Shell II, took less than a Cure II worth. One Reward was needed to keep the Tiger alive. Save your specials for near the end when the Bad Breath spam starts. :*Easily Soloed by a 75SAM/WAR with 300 tp Sekkonoki and Meikyo Shishusi :*Soloed by 75SAM/35DNC without sambas, nor seigan+third eye: meditate to 300tp, sekkanoki, spawn the NM, YUKI 998dmg + KASHA 1280dmg for blind-paralyze dropped it to 28%hp, another kasha 900dmg at 17% to kill it. I've been hitted 3 times for 40-50 damage. It misses a lot with signet up. :*Soloed with ease by a BST72/WHM36 with Blink, Stoneskin, 300TP to start and Funguar Familiar as pet. Didn't need to cure or use Reward. Pet still had ~50% HP left when the fight was over. :*Very easy solo by 75DNC/SAM. Used all TP for Dancing Edge, with Drain Samba III on, didn't even have to cure once. With SH+Optical Hat and AF shoes NM missed over 90% of the time so don't worry about it hitting fast. :*Very easily Soloed by a PLD75/WAR, just used one Cure IV and Reprisal, nearly full HP and full MP at the end of the fight. :*Easily solo'd by PLD73/DNC36. Gathered full tp but ended up using it for Spirits Within. Didn't drop into yellow hp once. :* Little difficulty as 60RDM/DNC.--Yamyam 09:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by DRG67/BLU with Drachen Armet. Cocoon before fight and keep using those fast-casting Foot Kicks when you need them. :*Soloed with difficulty by 72SCH/WHM using sleep/nuke. Good to bring an mp drink because Sublimation is not very feasible. ::*Soloed EASILY as 70SCH/RDM. Buffed before fight (full sublimation, Protect, stoneskin, phalanx, blink) and full rested. Gravity + Parsimony/Fire3, repeat. In the rare chance stoneskin was taken down (happened once), cast sleep on him, used sublimation, gravity, and repeated. Cake. He did get my HP briefly to about 50% because i was careless, but wasn't in much danger. -Trauts 03:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed by a 66RDM/WHM difficult. casting bind, sleep 2 and nuking method. needed convert. :*Easily soloed by a 65 SMN/WHM by carbuncle kiting it around and using Meteorite. :*Soloed by a 66BLU/NIN with difficulty spamming Head Butt :*Soloed by a 65BLU/THF with little difficulty starting fight out with 300TP and casting Sheep Song at beginning of fight, using Azure Lore, Chain Affinity, And Sneak Attack and casting Death Scissors. for 1.5k+ then just casting Frenetic rip and casting Head butt when available :*Soloed by a 71THF/DNC, about a little more diffcult that a dc for that level :*Soloed by 74SAM/DNC but only just. Down to 100hp at one point after it had me paralysed. Started with 200TP Sekkanoki, then Meditate for tp to heal with. Recommend using healer npc for emergency heals. :*Duoed by a 66PLD/WAR and 66SAM/THF in just over a minute with use of full TP, Sekkanoki and Meikyo Shisui.going crazy XD :*Duo'd by SMN64 and DRK70 kinda easy but DRK almost died :*Solo by 75DRK/SAM, built to 300 at start, seigan + third eye throughout, guillotine easily hits at 1K+, when i fought it drains where resisted a fair bit, would suggest draining a nearby beetle if u need to :* Easy Solo MNK75/DNC37. Only used Drain Samba II and 1 shot of Asuran Fists did just about 75% of it's HP (Hit for ~1400 damage). :* Easily solo by SMN75/WHM37. No need for kiting. Have garuda out, and 2 predator claws should defeat it without much effort. :* Piece of cake to duo with SMN75/WHM37 and SCH75/RDM37 . Summon Ifrit for Crimson Howl + Flaming Crush, which will take off a large chunk of the thing's HP. Fire spells from the SCH did some nice damage, too. :*Very easy solo as BST71/WHM using VoraciousAudrey. I used a 300TP Palsy Pollen at start of fight and paralyze lasts the entire fight and paralyzed about 50% of NMs moves. Only one Bad Breath and one Sweet Breath went off. Fight took about 1.3 minute and pet finished him up at 70% HP without master engaging and no pet biscuits used. I highly recommend VoraciousAudrey! --Sterfry 04:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sort of solo'd with a 68PLD/25DNC. I had my 51 NPC along, she lasted about half the fight. I used Cure Waltz more than Cure IV, and Quickstep to make the thing hittable. Espadon +1 and Curry Bun, only a little sweat. Hishealer 15:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Failed to solo as a 65RNG/NIN. Went into fight with shadows up, 100TP and missed Sidewinder off start. Used sleep bolts to sleep and recast utsusemi, as well as bloody bolts. Missed sharpshotted barrage and slug shot. Using full r.acc gear, hawkers +1, the works. Must be bad luck? :*Managed a difficult solo as 60DNC/30BLM. Forgot to change sub to /SAM for meditate. Started with full TP. Two-houred at 24% right before it started spamming bad breath. It seems to stop spamming Bad Breath once you have every posssible status effect it can give. :*Three minute solo on 78 DNC/NIN. I didn't take the "permanent Hundred Fists" comment seriously, but it wasn't an issue as the NM missed 80% of the time with 253 evasion (far below cap). I hit for 64-126, using Box Step, as I wear ACC+ gear and didn't miss once (though I forgot to eat my sushi beforehand). Vampiric Lash drained 132 HP so I popped Drain Samba 3 and had no further HP problems. Impale missed and Bad Breath did 19 DMG. Used Reverse Flourish toward the end and Eviscerated it. Hopefully the next NM for this mission is as simple and fast as this. --Lastarael 04:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :* soloed smn level 64 subed whm 32 carby bomb at start till 2 deaths on carby poped ifrit got 2 fire 4s off then ended with carby using meteorite some skill valefor username crazykiller --crazykill 12:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy duo 70DRK/DNC 50RDM/WHM. DRK got 125tp off surrounding mobs, used samba then popped NM and opened with guillotine which took out 1/3 of his hp. Melee'ed a bit then dropped an absorb-tp, 2nd guillotine dropped him to mid 20s%. 3rd guillotine at 11% finished him off. RDM just sat back and healed the DRK when needed. Easy Duo 60RDM/30NIN and 62MNK/31DNC Cast buffs, ProtIII, Shell2, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Haste, Utsusemi: Ichi, Enfire. Mnk spawned the NM, I shortly there after took hate, used Utsusemi 2x. Barely go through my stoneskin. MNK got into yellow hp only because I was silenced. Used our weaponskills once a piece. MNK raging fists, and RDM Shining Strike that was it. 2/17/11 Bismarck Katarlkatarl :* Long solo as SMN56/WHM28, ~30 minutes, took 3 tries, lost twice due to being put to sleep by Sweet Breath. Notable equipment was Apollo's Staff and Austere Robes. My strategy was to summon Carbuncle, run away, resummon when he dies, and repeat. Didn't use any blood pacts, could have been faster if I did; ended with about 550/640 MP. Was put to sleep twice by Sweet Breath on my third run, barely woke up in time to get a safe enough distance away. Didn't use any items. SquallLeonE 02:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Not too hard as RUN52/WHM21, with Karaha-Baruha, Mayakov, and Qultada trusts. Killed a few mobs nearby first just to let Trusts get buffs up before the fight, and I put up Barsleepra. Ended the fight in yellow HP, though Trusts were in orange-red. --Kyrie (talk) 03:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC)